Como Paso
by LalyMalfoyGranger
Summary: Fijas tu mirada en la ventana y ves que una nueva brisa se hace presente, devuelves tu vista hacia la cama y la ves aún dormida, y es que todo el linaje Malfoy debe de estar revolcándose en sus tumbas, pero, te importa, no claro que no, nadie te dice lo que tienes que hacer, y eso lo has dejado muy claro.


Hola de nuevo, traigo una nueva historia espero les guste, es de mi pareja favorita Draco/Hermione.

Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable J.K Rowling, la historia es mía, espero les guste y no olviden sus Reviews.

PD. Es un One Shot

A leer...

El vidrio opaco a causa de la neblina que inunda la ciudad, fijas la vista en el reloj de la pared y te das cuenta que son pasadas las dos de la mañana, no puedes dormir, el maldito gato te despertó y ahora él duerme como un bendito y tú tratas de conciliar el sueño, jodido sea ese gato y su deseo de incordiarte, pero al menos ya no se lanza a tu cara cada vez que te ve, algo es algo te dices.

Fijas tu mirada en la ventana y ves que una nueva brisa se hace presente, devuelves tu vista hacia la cama y ves que aún sigue dormida, un nuevo peso se hace presente en la cama, no te acuestas, te quedas en una esquina observando, observándola, sus cabellos se extiende sobre la almohada, un manto color chocolate en contraste con su pálida piel, un perceptible temblor se hace presente, estiras tu mano para cubrirla con las sabanas, te apoyas en la pared, flexionas una de tus piernas apoyando un brazo en esta.

Tu mente divaga, pensamientos diversos se hacen presente entre tanto uno cobra mayor fuerza, y es que a veces te ríes de ti mismo, el ultimo heredero de una de las familias con la estirpe más antigua de la sociedad cuyo linaje de pureza se remonta al del mismísimo Merlín por no mencionar a Salazar, un ex mortifago revindicado y absuelto de todo cargo tras comprobarse su participación en el bando de la luz en la última guerra mágica, defensor acérrimo de los sangre pura y mucho bla bla bla mas, se encuentre enredado con una hija de mugles, pero no cualquiera hija de mugles, claro que no, si no con la mismísima Hermione Granger, la hija de mugles por excelencia, alias heroína de guerra, sabelotodo, empollona y asexuada Granger, aunque eso ultimo quedaba descartado piensas con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Y es que todo el linaje Malfoy debe de estar revolcándose en sus tumbas, pero, te importa, no claro que no, nadie te dice lo que tienes que hacer, y eso lo has dejado muy claro, bueno excepto quizás ella, y bueno para que negarlo tu madre también, pero de ahí nadie, absolutamente nadie le dice a un Malfoy lo que debe hacer.

Como inicio, puede que haya sido el convivir juntos, si convivir juntos, ya que estabas siendo protegido por la orden al traicionar al Señor Oscuro, en tu vida pensaste hacer algo así, pero tu tomaste tu decisión y si bien te lo planteaste en un principio, hoy estas orgulloso de haberlo hecho y a la mierda con los que te siguen juzgando.

Los roces casuales, no estás seguro, o las miradas furtivas que se daban, al principio no le tomaste importancia, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo aparecieron las sonrisas, esas que te dedicaba a escondidas, pero te percataste de otras cosas, el brillo de sus ojos por ejemplo cuando algo la emocionaba o el rubor que aparecía en su mejillas dándole un aspecto aniñado, la tenacidad de la que hacía gala o su cabezonería cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, el mohín que hacía con su labios cuando no estaba segura de algo, pero de todo lo que más llamo tu atención fueron sus pecas, esas casi imperceptibles que se esparcían unas cuantas por su nariz, esas que si no te fijas bien no te das cuenta de su existencia, que cómo las descubrió él, fácil, su primer contacto, ese en donde cansado de tanta tensión hizo que la acorralaras en uno de los muchos pasillos de Grimauld Place, ese pasillo obscuro a excepción de una vela que iluminaba el rostro sorprendido de ella, que dejaba ver unos ojos abiertos de par en par cuando el acaricio su nariz con la de ella, cuando sintió su aroma, ese que lo estaba volviendo loco, cuando sin previo aviso sintió unos labios rozando los suyos, ese primer contacto cálido, que paso de ser un inocente roce a un beso cargado de sentimientos, ese beso que fue correspondido por la castaña de a poco, enredando sus brazo en su cuello, acariciando sus mechones de cabello en la nuca.

Respiraciones entrecortadas, suspiros de uno y de otro, respirar, la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, y lanzaste una maldición mental al aire, porque no querías separarte, pero lo haces y la ves, te sonríe, una sonrisa tímida, y el beso, ese bendito beso que se convirtió en el preludio de muchos otros; ella sigue con sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello y tu sostienes su cintura firmemente, y vuelves a rozar sus labios y vuelven a dejarse llevar por los instintos, por el anhelo, y ese pasillo se convierte en mudo testigo de lo que ha nacido entre ustedes y se convierte en su cómplice cuando una ráfaga de aire sopla, la luz de la vela se apaga, cobijándolos en la oscuridad de la casa.

La guerra sin aviso previo se desato, esa maldita guerra a la que te viste obligado a luchar, porque tenías un propósito, ella, que con sus dulces palabras fue tajante cuando te dijo que no pensaba huir, como tu un buen día se lo planteaste, y así sin más, en medio de hechizos peleando contra los mal nacidos llamados mortifago y a los que tu perteneciste en algún momento no por elección propia, peleaste cual guerrero, para proteger lo que ya considerabas tuyo, claro que era tuyo, por muy capricho que te pareciese en un principio, nadie daña lo que es tuyo, y Hermione Granger ya era y es de tu propiedad, aunque a ella no le guste que la llames así, ella y su orgullo feminista.

Salieron victoriosos claro, pero a costa de que, tantos muertos, otros tantos en pena llorando a sus muertos, la verdad es que todo apestaba y luego los juicios esos tortuosos juicios en los que tus padres y tú se salvaron por el hecho de ayudar a San Potter el niño que sobrevivió, y aun después de ese tiempo, todo fue un caos de reconstrucción en la comunidad mágica, y en medio de todo ese caos, tú, si tú, el mismísimo Draco n _arcisista y ególatra_ Malfoy; como suele llamarte ella cuando está enfadada contigo; pudiste encontrar un poco de cordura en ella, ella que a pesar de lo que dijeran sus amigos y la maldita comunidad mágica, insistió en seguir viéndote, en seguir con sus encuentros furtivos, con esos momentos en los que el mundo se desvanecía quedando reducido a ustedes dos, ustedes y esos sentimientos desbordantes que crecían en cada uno para convertirse en uno solo.

Recuerdas lo egoísta que fuiste, si y es que eres un maldito bastardo, eso no lo niegas, porque cuando no estaban en la oscuridad de alguno de sus cuartos, cuando se enfrentaban a la realidad, cada uno en sus mundos, cada uno trabajando por su lado, cuando te la encontrabas _casualmente_ sin que ella se diese cuenta y la veías con sus amigos, Potter y la maldita comadreja que no dejaba de mirarla sin babear saliva, cuando matabas mentalmente a cada uno de los idiotas que osaban a mirarla, te diste cuenta que no podías seguir con eso, qué era eso que sentías?, celos acaso, no sabías ponerle nombre, nunca antes experimentaste algo así.

Pero tocaste fondo, claro que sí, porque aunque aún no le habían puesto nombre a lo que tenían, y por más que lo negaras una y otra vez, eso crecía en tu interior y se desataba como un animal fiero y salvaje sin poder controlarlo, te diste cuenta que a pesar del esfuerzo que ella hacía por estar contigo y los demás, la veías cansada, tensa de dar excusas cada dos por tres, triste porque no podían salir a la calle como personas normales, con remordimiento por no poder ser sincera con sus amigos y sus familias y sentiste miedo, si un Malfoy con miedo como un maldito cobarde, el miedo se atenazo en tu corazón, ese que antes era un tempano de hielo que se fue derritiendo a medida que pasabas con ella el tiempo, y por mas soluciones que buscaste solo una vino a tu mente.

Aun recuerdas como ella reacciono, cuando le mencionaste que ya no querías seguir así, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos porque pensó que era el fin, le tomaste la barbilla y limpiaste sus mejillas, _ya no quiero seguir ocultando esto Hermione_ le dijiste, ella te miro, la miraste, y el sorprendido fuiste tú cuando se te tiro encima y te comió la boca como una posesa hambrienta de anhelo de sueños y esperanzas, y tu ávido no desaprovechaste la oportunidad.

Que si hubo trabas claro que las hubo, para empezar tus padres que no te dejaban en paz hasta que los pusiste en su sitio, si tu enfrentándote a tus progenitores, pero, es que ellos alguna vez velaron por tu felicidad, claro que no, eran unos egoístas que solo pensaban en ellos mismos, al final tu padre te apoyo y a tu padre no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo o quedarse sin heredero; los oligofrénicos de sus amigos fueron otro caso aparte con sus teorías de conspiración y odio, pero, sentiste orgullo cuando ella te defendió a capa y espada de ellos, de sus amigos y allegados, de la sociedad, y fue ahí en ese momento exacto cuando lo que te negabas a aceptar te calo los huesos y te dejo más débil que como si te hubieran lanzado mil crucios, _amor_ , esa palabra innombrable que encerraba miles de sentimientos en ella, esa palabra que se hizo eco en tu corazón y se aferró a él como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Y se lo dijiste le dijiste cuanto la amabas, la viste llorar y reír de felicidad y en tu pecho una calidez desbordante se instaló, ella te correspondía, lo hacía y lo hace y estas seguro que lo seguirá haciendo aun pase el tiempo, suspiras y te acomodas a su lado, ella siente tu calor y se apega a ti, te abraza y se acomoda en tu pecho, inclinas tu nariz e inhalas su aroma a vainilla, le meses los cabellos y le das un beso en la frente, _Te Amo Hermione,_ susurras, las escuchas suspirar y como te abraza más fuerte, _Yo también Te Amo Draco,_ le oyes pronunciar con su voz adormilada, y así acobijados por la briza del exterior y la oscuridad de la habitación, esa que ha sido testigos del amor que se profesan, cierras los ojos entregándote a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

 _FIN…._

 ** _Gracias Cualquier comentario, tomataso o lo que les haga feliz._**

 ** _Reviews!_**


End file.
